goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Kablam! (Reboot): 9 volt performs his own super girls medley
Transcript Henry and June: Let’s give a big kablam welcome to our musical guest, 9 volt!! (Audience cheering) 9 volt: Hey, is he really goin' out with her? There he is, let's ask him Hey man, is that your ring she's wearin'? Uh, huh Man, it must be great ridin' with her Are you pickin' her up after school today? Uh, huh By the way where'd you meet her I met him at the candy store He turned around and smiled at me You get the picture? -Yes, we see That's when I fell for the Leader of the Pack My folks were always putting him down -Down, down They said he came from the wrong side of town -What you mean when you say that he came from the wrong side of town? They told me he was bad But I knew he was sad That's why I fell for the Leader of the Pack One day my Dad said, "Find someone new" I had to tell my Jimmy, We're through -What you mean when you say that you better go find somebody new? He stood there and asked me why But all I could do was cry I'm sorry I hurt you, Leader of the Pack love him, I love him, I love him And where he goes I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow He'll always be my true love, my true love, my true love From now until forever, forever, forever I will follow him (follow him), follow him wherever he may go There isn't an ocean too deep A mountain so high it can keep, keep me away Away from my love (I love him, I love him, I love him) I love him, I love him, I love him And where he goes I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow He'll always be my true love, my true love, my true love From now until forever, forever, forever On Johnny Angel (Johnny Angel) 'Cause I love him ('cause I love him) And I pray that someday he'll love me And together we will see how lovely heaven will be Johnny Angel (Johnny Angel) you're an angel to me Johnny Angel (Johnny Angel) you're an angel to me Spring is here, the sky is blue, whoa-oh-oh Birds all sing as if they knew Today's the day we'll say "I do" And we'll never be lonely anymore Because we're goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married Gee, I really love you And we're gonna get married Goin' to the chapel of love Stop! In the name of love Before you break my heart Stop! In the name of love Before you break my heart Think it over Think it over I wanna be Bobby's girl I wanna be Bobby's girl That's the most important thing to me-ee And if I was Bobby's girl If I was Bobby's girl What a faithful, thankful girl I'd be Lollipop lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop Call my baby lollipop Tell you why His kiss is sweeter than an apple pie And when he does his shaky rockin' dance Man, I haven't got a chance I call him, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together Brighter than a lucky penny When you're near the rain just disappears, dear And I feel so fine Just to know that you are mine My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows That's how this refrain goes Come on, join in everybody (Children joining in singing with 9 volt) Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way 'Cause you're in love You're in love And love is here to stay (Audience screaming) June: let’s have one more round o sound to our musical guest, 9 volt! Category:Musical guests on KaBlam! (Reboot)